The strongest team
by FuffChan
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki had always been unserious about his fighting until he met an energetic fire breathing nut case that changed his life. The fire breathing nutcase was Natsu Dragnell, self proclaimed "Fairy Tails greatest mage".
1. The Intro

Chapter 1;

Ichigo Kurosaki had always been unserious about his fighting until he met an energetic fire breathing nut case that changed his life. The fire breathing nutcase was Natsu Dragnell, self proclaimed "Fairy Tails greatest mage".

"Ichigo! Go bankai NOW!" Natsu roared as a roque shinigami's blade swung through the air with a whistle that stood hair on its end. Realization kicked in for Ichigo right before the blade hit, but that was a different story, let's go back in time to where they first met, and the greatest team in the world was formed.

Really short chapter to be honest, but this was my very first fairy tail and bleach ff. Most of this will be action packed and full of OC's C:

Wanna make a character in it?

Pm me and I'll reply with needed details C:

-Toomanytacos

Former Shinigami Tacos.


	2. Goodbye My Powers

**AHHHHHHH I'm so sorry! I meant to update this forever ago but I forgot….**

**I mean I've been busy with school and programming and blah blah blah…**

**You know? Anywho, I'm proud to announce that I have fully caught up in the bleach series both anime and manga wise and are ready to make this story better.**

**Zangetsu; Shut up. You should've finished years ago.**

**Me; I wasn't even writing this yearsss ago DDD; T^T *sweat drops***

**Anyways here it is; Chapter 2**

**Chapter Two, Ichigo's Heart.**

"Normal Talking"

**"Zangetsu or Hichigo"**

_"Thinking"_

"Theres that dirty son of mine!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled before leaping at the sleeping orange haired kid. -Thud- A nice foot to the face took care of Isshin quite easily, Ichigo got up and stretched. It seemed like forever ago when he first got his shinigami powers, but now he was reduced to nothing without them. He watched as everyday Ishida, Orihime, and Chad went out to battle hollows that he no longer could see.

He walked with a slow purpose heading toward Urahara's shop hoping that he had finished the unsealing device. As he walked he thought about the battle against Tunzecko.

"Bankai!" Ichigo had screamed. The usual rush of reiatsu swarmed around Ichigo comforting him with it's usual warmth. He swung his zanpaku-to through the dust and used shunpo to go across the field. On the other side a shinigami who's bankai allowed him to copy other bankai abilities awaited. The other blocked and kicked Ichigo flying through the air. _"Shit!"_ Ichigo raised his sword above his head. "Getsuga..." -Poof- the other shinigami dissapeared and reappered behind Ichigo. "That bankai is mine" he said before sealing Ichigo's bankai into himself.


	3. The world's portal

**Ahhh! 7 Reviews :D Such awesomeness, for such a short story.**

**Zangetsu; *sweat drops* GET TO THE STORY NOW!**

**Me; *Laughs* You don't even show up in this chapter sucka!**

**Zangetsu; Oh really now?**

**Me; I'm SORRY! **

**Random Note; I will be adding more to each chapter (;**

-Something I needa talk about.

Pairings!

Should they be Gay/Les Pairings? o-o

Already decided on;

IchigoxNel

RenjixRukia

OrihimexIshida (quincy guy!)

NatsuxLissana

GrayxLucy

GajellxLevy

Suggest more!

"Normal Talking"

**"Zangetsu or Hichigo"**

_"Thinking"_

-Action-

_Flash Back_

_Chapter 3; The world's portal?_

_ "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu roared and his fist was surrounded with fire as he smashed it into a wall. "Missed me flame head" Gray taunted before hitting Natsu with an icy blade. "You've met your match" "Shut the hell up!" Natsu shouted before lightning surrounded him. 'Thanks Laxus' An explosion of sorts occurred and Gray went flying through the room crashing into a wall. Lucy shrieked "Gray-Sama!" and ran to him with tears flying out of her eyes. Their master looked at Natsu with disappointment in his eyes and with a sad look, removed Natsu's guild mark. "You've been…_

"…Exiled Natsu Dragnell" Natsu said, looking at the owner of the bar with a drunken stare. The bar owner reached over and patted Natsu's arm. "It'll be okay bud." He gave a smile and brought another beer to Natsu who sighed. _"It's been two years" _ The bar owner looked at Natsu and went to the back of his shop and brought a flyer out. "Hey I got a request for a powerful young mage… Wanna try it?" He asked as he slid the paper across the counter. Natsu looked at it and gently grabbed it.

"_Wanna go on a shop Lucy?" Natsu smiled and pounded his fist into his other hand, fire flying out. Lucy looked around and grinned as Natsu grabbed a random jon and held it out to her. Gray walked over and looked "I'm coming to." "Me too" Erza butted in and held her fist out. Natsu grinned and fist pumped her and looked at his partner Happy. "Aye…"_

"…_Sir!" _Natsu got up and left taking the request with him. After walking for a few hours being pegged with rocks and other things. He arrived with a hefty sigh. _"The World's Portal" _"Nice name isn't it?" A voice asked…


	4. Chance Meeting!

**Me; Hey everyone 3 Here comes chapter 4!**

**Happy; Aye Sir!**

"Normal Talking"

**"Zangetsu or Hichigo"**

_"Thinking"_

-Action-

_Flash Back_

**** Chapter 4; Chance Meeting.

_"There goes Chad again"_ Ichigo sighed and looked at his substitute badge. _"I can still see hollows and feel reiatsu, i just cant use zangetsu anymore" _Ichigo got up and kicked open a window drawing attention to himself, but he either didn't care or notice. He swung the substitute badge and pressed it into his body. "Ahh Kurosaki fainted!" A voice shouted. Ichigo sighed and grabbed his body before leaping out the window. _"It's strange, i can feel zangetsu's weight on my back, but i cant get it off" _**"Whats wrong king?" **_"Shut up, you already know, seeing as he isn't in there with you." _He landed in front of his window and set his body down. "Hey kon!" he shouted and waited until the weird teddy bear thing walked forward. He used the substitute badge on the back of Kon's head, knocking a pill out of him and placing it in his own body. "Take care of yuzu and karin for me" He said as he shunpo'd out the window. "Neither have breasts" Kon mumbled watching Ichigo flash away.

"...Isn't it?" Ichigo heard that voice and he flashed int that direction. He blinked a few times as he saw a pink haired man wearing a black and white scarf talking to... _"Kisuke!" _

__**-Love Tacos~ 3 **


	5. Fire's Crashing

**Okay you asked for longer chapters?**  
><strong>Then fine! I'll give it to ya!<strong>

"Normal Talking"

**"Zangetsu or Hichigo"**

_"Thinking"_

-Action-

_Flash Back_

Chapter 5; Crashing Flames.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted as he landed on the ground in front of him. "Ahhh Mr. Kurosaki! Glad you could make it!" He smiled and put a fan in front of his face. Ichigo shook his head, "Whos the other guy?" He asked. "Me? Natsu Dragnell, What about yourself?" Natsu answered. Ichigo glared at him, "Kurosaki Ichigo" "Yes yes, and Mr. Kurosaki is a good fighter..." Kisuke stepped in. "So this is the guy you want me to fight?" Natsu asked as flames swam around his fists. "Fight?" Ichigo asked, aware that he couldn't use zangetsu's powers anymore. "Oh come on Ichigo, you're not scared are you?" Kisuke taunted **"Yeah king, you aint scared right?" **_"Shut the fuck up!" _"Okay i'm coming after you!" Ichigo shouted as he drew out an katana. Natsu blinked... "What are you going to do with that puny sword?" He asked as he ran at Ichigo. Ichigo stood ready and pointed the katana at Natsu, _"Here we go!"_ Natsu swung his fist crashing it into Ichigo's puny katana sending him flying backwards. Dust kicked up and surrounded Ichigo, who reacted just in time to dodge a fire ball. He landed in midair and noticed that the katana had a crack in it. _"What the hell is he?" _"What are you doing Ichigo?" Kisuke asked his voice sharp with anger. -Thud- Natsu's flaming fist crashed into Ichigo's Abdomen sending him sprialing into the sky. **"King, you are an idiot... What did zangetsu teach you?..."**

...What_ are you doing? Why do you run Ichigo? You still have not called me. Face forward, Ichigo. You should be able to hear it now. That whichs blocks your ears is worthless fear. The enemy is one, you are one. What is there to fear? Cast off your fear. Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. Shout…my name is…ZANGETSU! _

Ichigo glared at Natsu and threw the katana to the ground. _"Look forward, Go Forward, Look forward, Go Forward, Look forward, Go Forward" _"Your name is... ZANGETSU!" Ichigo shouted, a flash of blue reiatsu and his zanpaku-to's makeshift sheath unraveled and Ichigo grabbed it. "Are you ready to get serious Natsu?" He asked before he spun Zangetsu around in his hand raised it in the air. Reiatsu swarmed around his feet and started to gather. "Getsuga... TENSHOU!" he called as he swung the blade down causing a blue flash of light to zoom at the other battler. -Boom!- The entire area was engulfed in smoke and dust. As it slowly cleared a pink glimmering shield shone though. "Close call Kurosaki." Kisuke remarked as the scene showed a devastated village and a sweating Natsu. "What was that?" Natsu coughed...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So... you're saying Zangetsu's power was copied into somebody else?" Kisuke asked dropping his fan. "Thats possible right?" Ichigo asked getting a bit worried about the fact that sombody else would be able to use Getsuga Tenshou. "Yeah... but i haven't heard of it..." Kisuke answered as he grabbed some paper and started writing down symbols and stuff...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jellal... Where are you going?" Gray asked watching his blue haired friend beggining to walk out of the guild building. "To find Natsu" came the reply before he turned and prepared to walk out. "Wait!" Erza called, "Were coming with you." Jellal looked behind him and saw Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajell, and even Master preparing to leave on a long journey.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This portal will take us to him?" Ichigo asked nothing but readyness in his eyes. Kisuke nodded and Natsu blinked. "Lets do this." They said as they jumped into the portal. "Good luck Kurosaki..."

o0o0o0o0o0o

SOOO? Was that any better? :3


End file.
